<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sister Rust by WildSpiritualTaterTot19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562965">Sister Rust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19'>WildSpiritualTaterTot19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Ranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Male Bonding, Male Crush - Freeform, Maydayshipping, Other, Pokemon Ranger (2006 Video Game), Substitute Professor, Substitution, dodgeball - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is based off of a song "Sister Rust" by Damon Albarn from Lucy Movie, Ben x Red Eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsuya | Ben/Red Eye | Red Eyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sister Rust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a substitute professor named Sloan Barques, who is substituting Professor Hastings. Professor Hastings was going to the hospital because his 17-year old niece is going in labor, he will out in 4 days.</p><p>"Hello, everyone, I'm Professor Sloan Barques. Call me Professor Barques, I'm here to teach you kids about dodgeball." said Professor Barques. "Oh my gosh, really?" said Lunick. "Bruh!" said Purple Eyes as he passed out, but Blue Eyes caught him in her arms. "Yes." said Summer, excited. "When Professor Hastings is out to visit the hospital for 4 days, you guys better play." said Professor Barques. "Oh, this is so fun." said Summer. "I don't know, but it's gonna be a little dangerous when the person throws a dodgeball to another." said Kellyn. "I never play dodgeball before, but I don't know if I remember it or not." said Ben. "Don't worry, they'll show you." said Red Eyes.</p><p>Outside, Ben and his team were playing dodgeball. Summer throws a ball at Purple Eyes, he is out of his side. Red Eyes throws a ball at Blue Eyes, but Kellyn protects her from getting hit and Kellyn is out, also. "Hey, Professor Barques, can I play dodgeball? I think I know how to do it." said Ben. "But first, you have to put the dodge-balls in the shelf." said Barques. "Well, OK. I only wanted to play." said Ben. "Hey, watch that tone, boy." said Barques. "Professor Barques, let Ben play." said Red Eyes. "Yeah." said Purple Eyes. "You watch your tone, Barques." said Ben. "Hey, you said you don't know how to play dodgeball. And first, you'll make the dodge-balls neat and then you'll play after 10 minutes for making the dodge balls neat." said Barques. "I only wanted to play and then you won't let me because you just trying to treat me as a slave. You're just a no-good professor, Sloan." said Ben. "Ooh..." said Kellyn, oohing. "Don't call out my first name, Ben. I'm in charge now, Professor Hastings has nothing to do with it." said Barques. "He will, he is gonna fire you after he was out 4 days! You are just a wicked wizard who tries to take someone as a slave, you are just a crook." said Ben, upset. "What?" said Summer, shocked. "Dang!" said Lunick. "I should just leave and go home, and never come back again. I'll come back when Professor Hastings is back." Shouted Ben, pushing Barques out of anger and storms off. "Ben, wait!" said Red Eyes as he followed him.</p><p>    Ben's team was dismayed and confused, Summer, Blue Eyes and Purple Eyes were worried about Ben being very upset, Lunick and Solana glared at Barques with "really" looks. Ben was walking in the aisle of the hallway, crying and upset. Red Eyes ran to follow him, telling him to wait. "What is it, Red Eyes?" said Ben. "Ben, I know you want to play. I know that Professor Barques is very mean and responsible. You can't leave, Ben." Said Red Eyes. "I can, I just wish I was dead when I get home. I had nothing to do with myself, I can't even control my anger. I want to hurt myself, I don't care, but I want to. I deserve to die." said Ben. "No, you can't kill yourself. That's crazy, don't say that you want to kill yourself. You might go in the underworld when you hurt yourself. I want you to live, everyone wants you to live. I can't let it happen to you like this, I really don't. You are an adventurous boy who saves the Pokemon and the world. You are a good person. We love you, Ben, and I love you. We didn't tell you to commit suicide, who told you that?" said Red Eyes. "Nobody did say that, probably my mind was telling me to do so." said Ben. "Oh Ben, you gotta stop thinking about suicide, you might go to the mental hospital or somewhere for it. Mental hospital is where insane people live in, they can never get out. They should stay or live forever." said Red Eyes. "Oh, god. That's scary." said Ben. "Yep. Come here, Ben." said Red Eyes.</p><p>Ben walked towards Red Eyes, Red Eyes gives Ben a warm, comfort hug. Ben was still crying. "It is gonna be alright. Don't do it, don't hurt yourself. We all know Barques is so mean. It is alright." said Red Eyes, cheering Ben up. "Do you have any tissue or a napkin? Because my nose is starting to run a little bit." said Ben. "Sure, I have." said Red Eyes, pulling out a napkin and gives it to Ben. "Thanks." said Ben. "You're welcome." said Red Eyes. Ben blew his nose with a napkin and throws it in the trash and used the germ sanitizer for his hands. "Red Eyes, you were right. Suicide is bad, I actually don't want to do it. I don't want to go to the underworld because it is real scary, I want to be an angel in heaven." said Ben. "Good, are you gonna stay?" said Red Eyes. "I think I'm gonna stay." said Ben. "Yay! Let's go outside." said Red Eyes. Red Eyes and Ben walks back outside, Red Eyes got his arm around Ben's shoulder while walking.</p><p>    4 Days later... Professor Barques teaches Ben and his team about dodgeball again, but they are angry with him (including Ben). "Guys, you go outside and Ben, make the dodge-balls neat again." said Professor Barques. "I'm not going to make them neat anymore. I'm tired of you telling me and my friends what to do." said Ben. "He's right, we're tired of it already." said Red Eyes. "You know that you gonna get us all hurt because we play any kind of sports that are risky." said Blue Eyes. "I twisted my ankle when we practice soccer yesterday." said Lunick. "I lost a tooth when we play dodgeball, 3 days ago." said Kellyn. "And now we are tired of your "military" behavior." said Solana. "And you harassing us 2 days ago and we are not babies." said Summer.</p><p>"OK, no sports. Y'all are gonna clean the gym room, I don't care how long it takes. It will be like 40 minutes to do so and I am going to replace Hastings." said Professor Barques as Professor Hastings came by, which shocks Ben and his team with joy. "What are you guys smiling about now?!" said Professor Barques. "I say that you are in so much trouble now because Professor Hastings had arrived." said Ben, pointing at Professor Hastings. "Oh." said Barques, embarrassed and awkward. "I heard that you are trying to hurt my loved ones by teaching other risky sports and military exercising." said Professor Hastings. "Well, I..." said Barques. "Barques, I going to say that you are fired for making bad influence on my kids and Ben knows that you are mean to him." Said Professor Hastings. "Who told you that?" said Barques. "Red Eyes told me 2 days ago. You were trying to make Ben think about committing suicide. Ben is a good boy, he never do such thing. He confronted you because you have the criminal records that I look up on my computer last night. Your criminal records said that you touched a 13-year old boy inappropriately, stealing a necklace, and assaulting teens and children. Thank you, Red Eyes for revealing the truth." said Professor Hastings. "You're welcome, sir." said Red Eyes. "That's my buddy!" said Lunick, cheering for Red Eyes.</p><p>Ben and his friends congratulating Red Eyes for revealing the truth about Barques and the criminal records, Barques was furious at Red Eyes for ruining his career. Red Eyes smirked at him. "This isn't over, I will get revenge. I will return for you, Red Eyes. I will look for you next time when I get out of prison soon." said Barques as he leaves. "Don't listen to him, Red Eyes. He really is a crook. As he is gone, he will never return to my sight ever again. He was my former friend, he and I had a friendship and then conflict when we were teenagers." said Professor Hastings. "Oh, we didn't know that." said Lunick. "But he will be in prison today." said Professor Hastings.</p><p>Everyone laughed with joy. "Did your niece had a baby girl or a baby boy?" said Kellyn. "It's a boy, she named him Ian." said Professor Hastings. "Congratulations, uncle Professor Hastings." said Kellyn. Everyone laughed, Barques was arrested again. "Let's go outside to have a celebration." said Kellyn. "Yeah." said Ben and his team.</p><p>    3 days later, Barques pleaded guilty and is sentenced to 40 years to life without parole. That Night, he escaped from prison. He traveled to Canada, where he have his revenge to get his own evil job.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>